


Wishes and Kisses [podfic]

by weatheredlaw



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But they are not friends. And there is no way someone like him could look at someone like her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes and Kisses [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satine86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310880) by [OrilliaOrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrilliaOrange/pseuds/OrilliaOrange). 



> for ruffles on her birthday. and, this is my 200th fanwork! i could not be happier to have it be a podfic of one of my friend's stories for another friend. truly, a great honor.

**Length:** 12:27

 **Listen:** [Chirbit](http://chirb.it/av84D4)


End file.
